É improvável, é impossível
by Dark Fairy Seven
Summary: .. te ter, e ter que esquecer.
1. Chapter 1

Eu me lembro muito bem, bem até demais, de como, há duas semanas atrás, ela entrou naquele bar e me revirou.

Eu lembro de como ela parecia fraca, com o jeans surrado, o moletom cinza ( já disse que gosto de cinza? Não que estivesse a meu gosto naquele momento, mas...) e a sandália de salto fino que destoava completamente do resto de tudo, como se tivesse sido apenas o mais fácil. Do modo como ela se dirigiu até a última mesa do bar e pediu um café, apoiando o rosto nas mãos em seguida.

E me lembro também, do medo que eu senti, quando eu fui falar com ela, sem razão.

- giga flash back do Drakee –

- Oi, ruiva. – ele disse, se sentando em frente a ela, que ergueu os olhos por um momento, apenas pra ver quem a importunava.

-Argh, oi Malfoy.

-E então, o que você faz, sozinha, num _pub_ as três da manhã ?

-Pff, você não acha que é muito mais estranho um riquinho que a essa hora deveria estar saindo de alguma boate em um carro esportivo, com duas ou três garotas indo para sua casa estar aqui do que eu?

-Wow, Virgínia, o que você pensa de um malfoy?

-Achei que eu tinha sido clara na resposta anterior.

-Mas então eu sou obrigado a dizer que a sua visão de mim foi muito influenciada pelos seus trinta e tantos irmãos, e ainda tem o Testa-rachada.

Ela bufou, enquanto pegava sua xícara.

- Malfoy, não dá pra ter uma trégua, _só hoje, por favor_? Eu estou cansada demais para discutir com você.

-Ook... – ele disse, erguendo as mãos em rendião

-Obrigada – ela sussurou, enquanto tomava mais um gole.

-Mas então, Virgínia, você não me disse o que tem feito..

-Levado um giga pé na bunda. Aí quando a gente só quer ficar em casa e tomar sorvete, nãao, você não pode, você tem que ir trabalhar, aturar seu chefe, sua colega piranhinha e o moleque do almoxarifado...Aí qunado você chega em casa e só quer dormir e assistir algum filme legal com um ator bonitinho, nãaao, sua mãe tem que te ligar e ficar horas dizendo "mas você ´tá muito magra, Gininha" " sabia que aquele moleque não prestava" " você não entregou sua preciosidade para esse safadinho, não foi" ... Argh, as vezes eu odeio a minha mãe!

Ele apenas a olhou, um pouco confuso, um pouco assustado, com o monólogo enfurecido da ruiva..

-Ah, Malfoy, até parece que você não tinha percebido! O que mais eu poderia ter feito pra estar em um pub trouxa, as três horas da manhã, mulambenta, descombinada, com o cabelo mais sujo de todos os tempos, olheiras enormes e chocolate quente?

-Pensei que fosse café – ele disse, displicente

- O quê? – ela disse, erguendo uma sombrancelha, confusa

-O chocolate – o loiro respondeu, se equilibrando nas pernas traseiras da cadeira.

- Eu odeio café. Eu nunca tomo café. Chocolate quente _rocks_.

- Voltando ao assunto principal, não teria como eu perceber sua fossa. Não é como se sonserinas não se sentissem superiores o suficiente pra apenas dar um tapa na cara da criatura e seguir em frente. E eu nunca tive irmãs ou algo do tipo pra praticar.

- E ainda acha que entende de mulher!

-Hey, calma lá...Eu entendo o suficiente! E se quer saber, tem dado certo.

Ela riu fracamente

-Sério, Malfoy, me poupe dos detalhes sórdidos. E o "senhor" ainda não me disse o que ta fazendo aqui.

-Cansei.

-Do quê?

-De boate, de piranha, de histéricas, do frio da mansão.

- Um pouco surpreendente, Malfoy.

-Sua vida é sem graça?

- O suficiente pra querer fugir as vezes...

-Por que a gente simplesmente não consegue largar tudo e virar grilo?

- E por qual razão eu ia querer virar um bicho verde esquisito que faz um barulho insuportável?

-Foi simbólico, ruiva. Eu deixo você fazer sua própria versão dos acontecimentos, vai lá.

-Obrigada. Por que a gente não larga tudo e vira tigre branco no Equador.

-Porque não tem tigre branco no Equador.

-Credo, cortou toda a minha felicidade imaginativa – ela disse, lhe mostrando a língua.

-Disponha – ele disse, sorrindo de lado.

-Hey, D! Eu tive uma idéia.

- Merlin me proteja...

-Sério, é assim: eu digo dez palavras e você me diz o que vier a cabeça primeiro okk?

-O que diabos é isso, ruiva?

-Só um jogo! Vaaamos, vai ser divertido!

-Ok...só pra não dizer que eu sou chato igual a um velho.

- E desde quando você se importa se eu te acho um saco?

-Desde que resolvemos dar uma trégua, esqueceu?

-Tá bom, vou começar. Sorvete.

-Hm...Menta?

-Carta.

-Coooruja

-Quadribol?

-Trauma.

Ela ergueu uma sombrancelha, exibindo uma feição de dúvida, ao que ele apenas deu de ombros.

- Música.

-Chopin.

-Um trouxa? Interessante...Frio.

-Casa.

-Paixão?

-Sempre.

- Sutiã!

-Pirou, foi Virgínia?

-Ah, nem vem, você topou a brincadeira!

-Cara, você é maluca...Então tá, Virgínia. Sutiã? _O seu_. – ele disse, com um sorriso malicioso e ela lhe mostrou a língua.

-Uma...loira.

-Mãe.

- Uma...morena.

-Tia Bella.

-Ruiva?

-Alguma dúvida de que é você que me vem a mente?

-Hm, obrigada..Foi um elogio?

-Sermpre é. E disponha.

-Bom, Malfoy, foi legal, me tirou o falecido da cabeça, mas eu tenho que ir pra casa...A gente se vê.

-É, a gente se vê.

Ele observou a ruiva passar pela porta, se encolher um pouco pelo frio e rir levemente de algo.

E viu, que no segundo seguinte, estava a seguindo.

-Hey, Virginia!

Ela se virou, e parou de andar.

-O quê foi, Draco?

-Pra onde você ´tá indo mesmo?

-Casa.

E, quando ela disse isto, a única coisa que sentiu depois foram os braços dele na sua cintura, e a boca quente na sua.

E ele disse, com a testa colada na dela, os lábios se tocando enquanto falava, sentenciou:

-Você está indo pra casa. Pra _minha_ casa.

Não houve objeção quanto a isso.

Os passos trôpegos no corredor, os risos frouxos aquecendo a mansão fria, as roupas no chão, os corpos perfeitos um para o outro, os abraços e por fim...o dia seguinte. Quando não havia fios ruivos no travesseiro, não havia outro corpo naquela cama, que de repente pareceu tão grande.

Havia um bilhete. E só isso..

_Loiro._

_Foi bom, foi perfeito, mas foi. Foi um momento, e não vou esquecer, garanto. Mas agora é que a gente lembra que somos Mlafoys e Weasleys, certo?_

_A gente se vê por aí._

_Virgínia._

_ps: catei uma das tuas cuecas. Como é que eu ia usar a calcinha que o senhor aí fez o graande favor de arrebentar?_

- Fim do giga flashback do Drake –

Só tinha um grande problema.

Quem, sem ofensas a Virgínia, tinha sido babaca o suficiente para acreditar que um Malfoy se conforma com um bilhete?

E era por isso que ele estava ali, na porta do prédio dela.

Porque era impossível, tê-la, e ter que esquecer.

**Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**Divagações com um mp4 e skank ás 4 da manhã.**

**Reviews?**


	2. sem bilhetes agora

É, mas foi quando eu estava no elevador que eu comecei a pensar se valia a pena eu ter ido lá.

Vai que eu dou de cara com o Potter ?

Vai que eu dou de cara com o Weasley ??

Eu posso ter criado um pouco de coragem , e ter vindo até aqui, mas eu ainda nõa me tornei masoquista.

E quando o elevador abre as portinhas, eu descubro uma coisa.

Eu não tenho sorte.

Porque eu encontrei não um, mas TRÊS guarda costas, indo embora da casa de Virgínia.

O Potter.

A Granger.

E, obviamente, o Weasley.

Ai, não, pow!!

O trio maravilha INTEIRO pra me olhar com uma cara de 'cara, você é maluco, ou só fumou uma mesmo?'

- Malfoy?

-Não, Potter, uma galinha.- Virgínia sorri amarelo.

- O que você está fazendo aqui ??

- Eu vim...buscar minha cueca. - eu disse, erguendo uma sombrancelha.(N/A: tudo bem, ele tem amor a vida, ams nunca foi discreto)

Virgínia arregala os olhos e olha pra mim.

A veia do pescoço do Weasley salta.

- Então pode seguir em frente, porque no apartamento de Ginny é que ela não está.- ele diz, entredentes.

Ainda com aquela cara de 'sai daqui, cabeção', Virgínia resolve dizer:

- Calma, Ron, o doninha deve ter vindo visitar o cara novo que se mudou pro fim do corredor. Ele só tem um humor negro.

- Sei...mas eu vou ficar de olho, viu, Ginny ?

- Se esse idiota vier te importunar.. chame.

-Ok, Ronny...Vocês não estavam de saída ?

-Certo..

E quando os três passaram por mim, o Potter disse, baixo.

- Ele pode ter acreditado na besteira que ela disse. Eu não. Então, para o seu bem, não a use.

E eu dei uma pequena risada.

Até que ele nem é tão tapado.

Eu vi a porta do elevador se fechar atrás de mim, e Virgínia dizer:

- Eñtão, Malfoy, o que você quer ?

Eu olhei pra ela, pra cada pedaço dela.

A calça jeans que colava um pouco nas pernas, os sapatos de salto e a camniseta de malha _cinza_. Afinal, qual é o objetivo dessa ruiva ?? Me fazer odiar cinza de uma vez por todas ?? Eu realmente quero continuar gostando dessa cor.

- Bom, seria muito cliché se eu dissesse que quero você ?

Ela levantou uma sombrancelha. _Incrivelmente sexy_, foi tudo o que eu consegui pensar.

- Digamos que além de cliché, seria falsidade.Sério, Malfoy, o que tu quer ?

- Bom, - eu disse, me aproximando dela - eu quero...fazer uma declaração.

- Uma declaração, Malfoy? De quê ? Insanidade ?

- Bom, a parte da insanidade só durou duas semanas, até eu conseguir te ver de novo, hoje. Mas, bom...eu queri declarar, e queria que todos soubessem, que dormir com você, se é que pode se chamar aquilo de dormir, é perigoso.

- Que coincidência, Malfoy. Porque eu dormi com você e agora tudo o que eu tenho é um maluco no meu apartamento!

Ela disse, e foi pegar um copo de água.

- Mas você ainda não tem pânico de cinza, tem ?

Ela riu fracamente, e exclamou:

- Infelizmente, Malfoy.. É a cor dos seus olhos.

- Bom, então me deixe contar uma coisa. Bom, há duas semanas, eu queria só...sei lá, sabe aquela coisa de paixão carnal, não sabe, Virgínia?

Ela assentiu.

-Pois então. Era isso. Mas aí, quando você não consegue mais dormir direito, porque, diabos, Virgínia, o seu perfume é _forte demais_ pra ir embora de um dia para o outro, e memórias duram _muito pouco tempo_, só pra te fazer querer ter mais do que lembrar, bom, Virgínia, é aí que você se declara louco. Porque, bom, ela é uma dos Weasleys. Eles não são bons o banstante, nunca foram.- e, ao contrário do que eu imaginava, ela não protestou, e me deixou falar. - mas aí suas memórias voltam e você lembra que , sim, eles são bons o bastante, ou, ao menos, ela é.

Ela deu um sorriso, doce, sentada no sofá.

- Mas, espere, isso ainda não é tudo - eu disse, como quem apresenta uma atração especial de circo - é aí que você percebe - eu disse, chegando mais perto da ruiva - que é muito, muito improvável que você vai esquecê-la, é praticamente impossível que você vai parar de querê-la. E aí, bem você descobre que, pela primeira vez na vida, primeira, primeira mesmo, e provavelmente última, você está apaixonado.

E como eu já estava muito perto dela, eu fiz o que parecia mais lógico.

Eu a beijei.

Quando nos separamos, ela sorria.

E eu disse:

-Sabe, não pense que sorrindo assim você vai me convencer. Eu ainda quero minha cueca.

- Bom, Drake, é meio difícil no momento, porque ela meio que está..._em uso_.

Eu fingi pensar por uns segundos.

- Bom, eu acho que posso desenvolver um método bem...proveitoso de recuperá-la.- eu disse, sorrindo de lado.

E nos beijamos mais e mais vezes, não pergunte quantas, e não é como se eu pudesse realmente descrever o que aconteceu.

Só saiba de uma coisa com certeza.

Nós estamos juntos agora, mais do que nunca.

E eu ainda espero ter que recuperar muitas cuecas.

_"E ele percebeu a dádiva, declarou-se dela o súdito"_

_**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**_

**ai que legal, eu terminei a short!!!**

**a música ai de cima é Formato Mínimo, do skank também.**

**mandem reviews, ook ?**

**e as do cap passado...**

**InfallibleGirl:** é, tem nos livros dela mesmo...mas eu nem sei muito de onde tirei an hora...bom. tá continuada. beejos.

**Ci Felton:** ooi. que bom que gostou !! beejos.

**Nana Jones**: aii, que bom que tá gostando do ship. eu gosot bastante... tá aqui o second chapter. beejos.

**Carol-sana** : bom, mesmo q non curta mto o ship, eu acho beeeem legal q tu tenha curtido a fic. bom, tá continuada! beejos.

**Yuuko:** aii desvirtuados e garotas ruivas rooocks /querendo ser ruiva/, e que bom q vc aprovou! bom, tô com mtas fics no momento, mas qm sabe mais pra frente, née ? beejos.

**Srtá Felton** : ai, que bom q vc achou leegal. tá continuadaaa, beeejos.

**Marcelaa Black :** ai aii que bom q gostou !!! e as suas att, qndoo ? beejos.

**reviews and kisses..**

**Dark.**


End file.
